


Arms to Hold Me

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiencha Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Of all the things Yamcha loves about his boyfriend, he loves Tien's arms the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently October 8th (10/8) is TenYam day because of Japanese number puns. So here we are!
> 
> Prompt: "It's the little things"/"My favourite things"

Going out with Tenshinhan had a lot of perks, and Yamcha loved each and every one of them.

Of course, there were the obvious perks, the ones that came with every relationship: someone to be close to, someone to come home to, someone Yamcha could love and knew would love him until the universe itself died. And of course some of the perks could also be downsides. Tien’s stubbornness, for example, was great when it meant he wouldn't back down from the challenge when Yamcha asked him for a...favour, but it also led to a fair number of arguments between them.

But if Yamcha had to pick, his favourite thing about dating Tenshinhan wasn't any big, grandiose thing. Technically, it wasn't even one thing. It was two, or sometimes four.

Yamcha loved Tien’s arms the most.

He loved to watch Tien’s arms when they moved, the muscles rippling and flexing under the skin. He loved seeing Tien use them to casually hoist things that no normal human should ever be able to even try lifting--like an entire tractor. He loved it when Tien grew extra arms to plow the fields better or clean the house faster. He loved it when those arms slid around him from behind, wrapping around his waist, each of them supporting the other after a long, exhausting day. He loved it when they moved against him, hands _everywhere_ , leaving him gasping and pleading and short of breath.

But mostly, he loved being held in them, leaning into Tenshinhan’s embrace, wrapped in four arms and feeling safer than he ever had. He loved the way Tien held him, gently yet firmly, like he was precious and priceless and worth protecting with everything he had. And he would never get tired of it.

Yes, Tenshinhan’s arms were definitely what Yamcha loved most about his boyfriend.


End file.
